


Time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's unexpected for both of them.





	Time

“Your perpetrators are confined before you, my Lord,” the demon said, salivating for the feast to come. “Once I kill them, the contract will be complete.”

Ciel nodded, acknowledging prisoners before me. “Sebastian. I order you to lie to me.”

The demon laughed. “Do you really think you can get out of the contract that way?” he said, slashing the perpetrators’ throats, causing a fountain of blood to spurt in the air. “You’ve already asked me to call you Ciel; therefore if you make requests that are contradictory to the terms of the contact, it doesn’t invalidate it.”

Ciel gave a small shrug. “Well, I had to try.”

Sebastian roughly gripped Ciel’s chin with his hand. “There is one thing that you have not considered – _time_. Do you really think a small boy like yourself can outwit a being that’s millenia older?”

Ciel remained limp, trying to control his trembles, resigning himself to his fate.

Sebastian pursed his lips. “Then again, perhaps we _both_ haven’t considered the effect of time.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“After all these years… I’ll miss you if you’re gone,” Sebastian said, almost angry. “To the point where I don’t want you to leave.”

Ciel blinked in surprise as Sebastian released him.

“Come on – you’re mine now,” Sebastian said, smirking. “You don’t have a choice.”

“The hell I don’t!” Ciel said, indignant. “I could let you absorb my soul!”

“That’s not supposed to be a good thing, Ciel,” grumbled Sebastian, leaning close so he was inches from Ciel’s face. “Well?”

Ciel huffed. “Damn you to hell!” he said, leaping up into Sebastian’s arms and embracing him.

“That’s not an insult for me, you know,” Sebastian murmured, but he looked relieved.  

“Shut up,” muttered Ciel, and kissed him.


End file.
